Goner
by iamthewii
Summary: An compilation of diary entries from Snowdin's headstrong Monster Kid. While starting innocently enough, the entries grow more strained when they find themselves redoing the same day, with no one else remembering...
1. RUN ONE

Sup, Diary?!

Lady Garf gave me this for FREE last time I went to the Librarby, said somthing about "not wreckin the place with it". Its got a purpl cover and its AWESOME. Im gonna write everythin in it!

So Im Monster Kid, cuz I battle like a MONSTER, just like Undyne! And Im a kid. But Im really strong! I got a striped shirt (duh) sharp spikes that are three feet long, big musly legs, and big sharp teeth. Me and Undyne look exacly alike! And im not gonna tell you about her cuz EVERYONE knows about Undyne. Shes AWESOME!

Anyway, thats it.

MK

* * *

Yo, Diary!

I showed the skelebros my super cool diary. Papyrus took one look and toppled over. He kept on screaming "THE SPELLING ERRORS! IT HURTS MY EYES AND MY EVERYTHING!" (I wrote that really big cuz that's how Papyrus sounds). He then ran away crying. It was pretty cool.

I then showed it to Sans. He just said it was "neato" and left. Do you think he even looked at it?

Anyway, I'm trying to fix my spelling with a dictionary so Papyrus doesn't cry anymore. It was funny the first time, but I don't think it'll be as funny if I do it again and again. I need to up my pranking game!

MK

* * *

How's it hanging, Di?

3 super cool things happened today!

First off, I thought up a cool new name for Diary! Do you like it? Awesome!

Next, a new monster came to town! And they're a kid! And they like Undyne! And they have a striped shirt! We're gonna be best friends, I know it!

And then, I heard that Undyne's coming this way! I'm so pumped! That new kid's gonna see her too, so I'm taggin along! I can't wait!

Just, don't tell my parents I'm sneakin out, ok? They grounded me for WEEKS the last time.

MK

* * *

No need for the intro theres just too much to tell you

Ok so i was walkin with the new kid all quiet like and we were all in the grass and Undyne HEARD us and she was about to slotter us but then she was like "whoa, Monster Kid is here i cant handle this" and then she just VANISHED! and then we were in some more grass and then UNDYNE PICKED ME UP AND SHE STARED INTO MY EYES it was awesome! And then the new kid was at at that weird statue with the music that Undyne made and they solved the puzzle like THAT! I could never do that puzzle! Well, not cuz it was too hard, but the keys are too close together and I wake up all the other monsters. And then it was rainin and the new kid gave me their umbrella and i gave them a lift and then me and Undyne ambushed them and they never saw it coming! And then Undyne said "stay away from that human!" but i knew what she REALLY ment and i almost fell off a cliff and they SAVED ME! BEST DAY EVER!

MK

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't show Papyrus that last entry.

* * *

Hi Di (Ha, that rhymed!)

It's been a while since the last entry, but alot has happened. Like, too much.

So Undyne's empress now. I mean, that's still really cool and all, but, she's changed. Remember that new kid? Y'know, the one that saved me and didn't really talk all that much. Well, I guess they're not really new anymore, but Undyne REALLY hates them. Alot. I asked her about it, and she just said they killed people and "trapped us in this place" (she didn't say it like that, but my parents call in Woshua when I curse…) She's also more angry. She rarely talks anymore, except for when she commands her guard.

I don't think that new kid did it though (killing the people and trapping us). Why would they? After all this? After meeting Undyne?

After saving me?

I talked to Sans about it. He just shrugged his shoulders and left. It made me really angry for some reason. Then I talked to Papyrus about it (he's the Most Important Royal Position, so he's closer to Undyne than anyone!). He was silent for a moment, and then said

"MAYBE THEY DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BAD WHEN THEY DID IT? ALL WE KNOW IS THAT THEY DID IT, AND I BELIEVE THAT WITH A GOAL IN YOUR HEART, YOU WILL ALWAYS AIM FOR GOOD. AND MY HEART IS AS GOOD AS GOLD! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

He continued to laugh like that for hours.

Maybe Papyrus is pretty cool after all.

MK


	2. RUN TWO-THREE

Sup, Di?!

Lady Garf gave me this for FREE last time I went to the Librarby, said something about "not wrecking the place with it". It's got a green cover and it's AWESOME. I'm gonna write everything in it!

So I'm Monster Kid, cuz I battle like a MONSTER, just like Undyne! And I'm a kid. But I'm really strong! I got a striped shirt (duh) sharp spikes that are three feet long, big muscly legs, and big sharp teeth. Me and Undyne look exactly alike! And I'm not gonna tell you about her cuz EVERYONE knows about Undyne. She's pretty AWESOME!

.

.

.  
Anyway, that's it.

MK

* * *

Yo, Di!

You will NEVER believe what I just found out today! I'm totally psychic! For real!

First I showed the skelebros my super cool diary. Papyrus took one look and toppled over. He kept on screaming "THAT GRAMMAR! IT HURTS MY EYES AND MY EVERYTHING!" (I wrote that really big cuz that's how Papyrus sounds). He then ran away crying. It was pretty cool, but that's not the point. The point is that before I showed it to him I had this feeling that that's how he'd react. And he did!

So then I then showed it to Sans. He just said it was "neato" and left. Exactly how I thought he'd react!

I talked to Lady Garf about it, but she doesn't think I'm psychic. "Of course you guessed how those skeletons would react. They do that to everything. Now get out of my library!" She just doesn't understand my freaky voodoo.

I'm flexing my psychic powers right now, and it's telling me that a new kid's gonna come here soon. I can't wait!

MK the Magnificent

* * *

I WAS RIGHT! A new kid came today! They had a striped shirt and everything! But that's not even the coolest part! I flexed my Psycho Strength (that's my superpower) and learned that this new kid's gonna save my life! In fact, I can even picture the scene. We're on a bridge, and I'm trying to get them to say something mean, but they don't, and I almost fall off the bridge, and they save my life! I'm gonna follow them to make sure it happens, until then, MK the Magnificent signing out.

* * *

How's it hangin, Di?

I think I need to exercise my Psycho Strength a bit more. Don't get me wrong, everything still came true and it was all still super cool, but I got one thing wrong. It was only one thing, though! Everyone makes mistakes! Even MK the Magnificent makes mistakes!

Anyway, that ONE mistake was that the new kid insulted me on the bridge. Yeah, remember I told you they wouldn't do that? Well, they did. But oh man, was it lame! I can't remember it right now, but take my word for it, it was SUPER LAME! They probably just said it to make me feel better. In fact, it didn't feel like an insult at all. So I didn't make any mistakes! Ha HA! (that's my signature laugh. Papyrus says all superheros have one)

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Hi, Di (Ha HA, a rhyme!)

I think I'm gettin better at my Psycho Strength cuz now I can see REALLY far into the future. The weird thing is, this time it's not a nice future. I saw that new kid killing people and Undyne going berserk and me getting really sad. And then it just ends. Weird, huh?

I told Undyne about it, but she didn't seem worried. In fact, it looked like she patched things up with that new kid. She told me to "relax, kid. Everything's gonna work out in the end."

Whoa. Is Undyne psychic too?!

* * *

MK the Magnificent

SHE IS!

Everything DID work out fine! That new kid didn't kill anyone, and Undyne isn't angry! Alot of other cool things happened too! Papyrus is now captain of the Royal Guard! He doesn't really do anything cool like Undyne, but he waters the flowers! And Undyne is now my gym teacher! That's not as cool as it sounds, though. She's really tough on me! Anyway, the school is run by someone who looks alot like the king, only a girl. I asked her about it once, but she just shook her head. Do you think they're the same person?

I guess that Psycho Strength thing was a bust, though. Too bad, I liked havin superpowers. But it's alright now. Maybe knowing everything before it happens isn't that great of a superpower. Besides, I'm already a MONSTER! Yeah!

MK

* * *

...

* * *

Hey, Di,

I'm really confused.

First off, that new kid's name is Frisk. I don't know how I know this, cuz everyone seems to know it so it's not Psycho Strength, unless everyone now has Psycho Strength. I know because I saw them again. Everyone in the Underground did! Even monsters that I've never seen before! The mayor of Snowdin decided that we'd go to this place called New Home to cheer on Frisk. I still don't really know why, though. When we finally got there, everyone was covered in vines, even Ms. Undyne and Papyrus! And then everything went black. I don't really know what happened next, but there was alot of flashing colors and big swords and it was AWESOME! And when I woke up, we were all back home. And now that barrier's open! Whatever Frisk did, we can all go to the surface now!

That's not the only thing that's weird. I talked to the other kids, and nobody remembers how Papyrus is head of the Royal Guard! They just laughed at me and pushed me over! But maybe this means I still have my Psycho Strength! Yeah! MK the Magnificent strikes again!

Well, that's all for now. We're soon gonna be leavin for the surface. I'm excited, but kinda nervous too. What if the humans are mean? Frisk is pretty cool, but there has to be more than them up there, right? And do they have nice cream? And librarbies? And French fries?

Frisk came by to "talk" (they like listening more, but that's cool too), and I was gonna ask about that, but I wimped out. I was also gonna talk about my Psycho Strength, but I don't think they'd understand.

MK the Magnificent


	3. RUN FOUR

What happened?

I was in my bed, thinkin about that lame homework assignment I had to do, and now I'm back in Snowdin. All my diary entries are gone, too. I asked all around, and nobody believes we actually escaped. Was any of it real? Is this all a joke played on me by Sans or those bird dudes? Maybe it's my Psycho Power? I'm gonna talk to the skelebros about it.

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Yo, Di!

This is gettin a bit creepy. I first asked Papyrus about all this, but he seemed more interested in my diary. When I showed it to him, he took one look and toppled over. He kept on screaming "THAT GRAMMAR! IT HURTS MY EYES AND MY EVERYTHING!" (I'm pretty sure I explained why his words look like that already, right?). He then ran away crying. And then I asked Sans about it, but he wasn't much help either. He just told me that maybe this Psycho Strength is just me bashin my head on things (IT TOTALLY ISNT!) and that I need to wear heavier shoes, but I can't do that, cuz nothin can hide my talons! He also said that the next time I see him to tell him that he's a stupid doodoo butt. Man. Even Frisk was harsher than that.

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Sup, Di?

Here comes Frisk again. I didn't bring up my Psycho Strength to them, cuz they might get freaked out. They still don't say very much, but they seem more jittery. They keep looking around Snowdin and starin at people until they don't have anything left to say. Do they remember things too?

I told Sans that he's a stupid doodoo butt, but he just said "Not yet. Also, that's really immature, even for a kid". What does that mean? Does he mean the next time I wake up? I hope not. These couple of days have been a real drag.

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Frisk let me fall.

Just like before, we were on that brij, tho this time, they said that lame insult. And even though I really tried, I still trippd up on that brij. And Frisk just stood there. They never even moved! I would've died if Ms. Undyne (I guess she's not a teacher anymore, tho. Or did that really happen?) didn't save me. It was so cool! I don't know why I stopped thinkin she was so amazing! And then she went on to fight Frisk, even tho she was hurt! Isn't that awesome?!

But why is Frisk bein so mean all of a sudden? They skippd Undyne's puzzle, and they never even shared an umbrella. What's happening?

Anyway, I think I'm gonna stay here in Waterfall for a bit. Snowdin's got real boring without the Skelebros. Also I forgot my dickshunary and I don't want Papyrus to see this.

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Frisk killed them. Papyrus and Undyne. Doggo and the birds. Frisk killed them. FRISK KILLED THEM! Why couldn't I use my Psycho Strength to learn that and stop them?! Or warn Undyne or Papyrus? It's not fair!

Mrs. Toriel (that girl king that ran the school) came back again, only this time she didn't run the school. Instead she tried to take over the Underground, but the others forced her back into the Ruins. I kinda wish she stayed. Everyone's so mean now. I hate this place.

Sans also left with her, and he took all the books from the Librarby, so now I don't even have anything to read! He left the dictionary though.

Now I just read over this diary and bang my head on that door to the Ruins. There's nothin else to do here now. Maybe Sans is right and I'll wake up again and tell him that he's a stupid doodoo butt. Or maybe I just need heavy shoes.

MK


	4. RUN FIVE

Sans was right! I fell asleep at that door and I woke up here! Nobody remembers anything, and Papyrus is alive! I immediately rushed up to hug him (one of my patented Monster Kid Hugs) and he loved it! Sans looked really sad though. Does he remember too?

That's not even the weirdest part. I was about to tell him to watch out for Frisk, and suddenly the wind blew me away! I fell face first into the snow (I'm ok. I got bones of iron!) and almost hit Cinnamon! I could hear Sans and Papyrus arguing, but I was too busy talking to Rabbit Girl, so I couldn't really pay attention. Maybe I really do need heavy shoes!

I talked to Sans about it, and he just asked if there was anything I wanted to tell him. I warned him about Papyrus and Undyne and the birds and him leaving with Toriel and taking the books but he just shook his head and asked if there was anything else. Then I remembered that he wanted to be called a stupid doodoo butt, and when I told him, he told me it "wasn't good enough" and told me ANOTHER insult, and this one was even stupider than the last! And he told me not to write it down in my book either, so I have to remember it myself! I hope this one's the last one. I like playing jokes, not being jokes.

MK the Magnificent

* * *

Yo, Di!

Everyone's hiding for some reason. I don't really know why, but it makes Snowdin look super cool! I can run around and sing and yell and nobody can hear me! Well, maybe Papyrus can, but he's out in that spot he's usually in at this time. I don't really know why he does that, but every time I've woken up he leaves Snowdin and stands in that blizzardy place (I can't see "blizzardy" in my dictionary but it should totally be a word!) Frisk also came here. I didn't really want to talk to them after what happened last time but if everyone else forgot about it, maybe they did too. We talked for a bit (well, I talked for a bit, but that's ok) but they seemed really weird. Every so often they'd go up next to a wall and shake around alot. I tried it, but it made me really dizzy.

Got to go, Frisk is talkin to Papyrus so I gotta tag along soon.

MK

* * *

Dear Diary,

Alot has happened since I last wrote. I'm with Dr. Alphys (the yellow lizard dude that was in the vines) and she said it would make me feel better if I wrote down what happened. She read my diary (just the last entry, though. I don't want her to know about my Psycho Strength) and she wanted me to stop calling you Di. She also said alot was an animal and not a real word, though it totally is. I don't think I like Dr. Alphys that much.

I still don't know what happened, but everyone here's really scared. I think they think Undyne is dead, but she totally isn't! And I can prove it!

So I met with Frisk like I said I would. Nothin really changed (it's a long way to meet Undyne so to pass the time I tell them about this school assignment. They don't complain cuz they've always heard it the first time!) but they were pretty rough climbin up that cliff. When we met up on the bridge, Undyne had told me that they hurt alot of people and I should stay away from them, but she told me that before and it was ok. Only this time it wasn't ok. They just kept starin at me with this weird look and I didn't know what to do. First I thought of what Undyne would do, and that helped a bit, but not really. Then this weird thought happened. If I keep wakin up here, it doesn't really matter what I do. So I should do the best I can right now, even if it's dangerous. I also remembered Papyrus NO FRISK KILLED PAPYRUS WHY DIDTHEY KIL PAPYRUS

.

.

.

I'm ok. Dr. Alphys said we all lost somebody. That's probably why everyone's so sad. I can't see Sans anywhere, so they probably killed him too.

But back to the story, I remembered Papyrus when he said that when you have a goal you'll always be good and I stood up and fought them. I was so scared, and nobody here believes me, but I totally fought Frisk! They were about to attack me too, until Undyne appeared! She looked really hurt, but she said it was nothing and told me to run, so I did. Undyne saved my life again! And now she's fightin Frisk! There's no way we can lose now!

MK


	5. RUN SIX-SEVEN

Yo, Di,

Here I am again in Snowdin. This time I'm kinda glad though. The last time wasn't really that great. I have alot of things to talk about, and I might forget some of the details but I think I got all of it.

The first thing I did was talk to Sans and told him that he was the legendary fartmaster. Lame, huh? But all he said was "Cool" and left! I kinda freaked out at him, yelling about Frisk and Papyrus dying twice and us gettin to the surface once and Toriel becoming a teacher twice and I used alot of cursewords. Sans kept starin at me for like hours until he just said "there's nothing we can do." and just walked away. I kept followin him, demandin answers until finally he stopped and said "Just act normal, kid. Just forget about it all."

I asked him why it made any difference since everyone will forget about it anyway, and he just laughed. The last thing he did was tell me to keep telling him that secret secret codeword every time I wake up, though I don't know why.

Do you think Sans has Psycho Strength? He knew what I was talkin about when I mentioned it, but he asked who Frisk was, so I don't really know. I'm just confused.

MK

* * *

Sup, Di?

Frisk isn't as mean this time. I'm startin to think they have the Psycho Strength too, but that's only because everyone else acts so samely (I can't find that word in my dictionary, but it makes sense, right?). Whenever I talk to them they keep sayin the same things, even Papyrus. He just wants to see my diary, and immediately screams about my grammar and cries. Only Sans and Frisk act any different, and Sans doesn't even remember the other times! Frisk probably doesn't either, which is why they aren't killin everyone now. I just hope it stays like this.

MK

* * *

Hi, Di (I rhymed again)

It seems like everything turned out ok after all. Toriel's back, and she's actually the Queen! Cool, huh?! All this time I thought she was the King's sister or something. She's put up a new rule that all humans like Frisk will be treated as friends and not enemies. That's cool cuz it means there'll be new friends to play with, but I don't think this'll last. I'm actually scared to go to sleep, cuz I don't want this time to end. If it does, I'll see you when I wake up.

MK

* * *

...

* * *

I didn't even fall asleep this time, I'm sure of it! I stayed up all night and bashed my head when I felt sleepy (I'm ok) but then I ended up here on the other side of Snowdin! Now the mayor wants us to go to New Home to cheer on Frisk, like last time. I'm not sure if I wanna go, but the mayor wants everyone. I guess I'll see you when we reach the surface.

MK

* * *

Yo, Di,

We reached the surface world again, but this time it's different. Toriel (it's Mrs. Toriel now) is missing, and so is Undyne and the Skelebros. Did they stay behind or something? I wanna ask Frisk about it but I can't find them either. What's going on?

MK


	6. RUN EIGHT-THIRTEEN

Hey Di, again,

This Psycho Strength is startin to get really old. I just wanna be able to get past this one day, but then I wake up back in Snowdin again and only I remember it. I told Sans that he's the legendary fartmaster again, and he just said "cool" and walked away again. I asked him if he remembers anything but he never answered, he just looked at me with that weird smile (not weird like Frisk when they killed those people, though. Just weird like Sans).

I don't really know what else to write in here anymore, so maybe I'll just write down whenever I wake up.

MK

* * *

Yo,

I just realized a couple of things before I wake up again. First off, I might forget how many times I've woke up, just in case this is all just a test and someone asks me at the end. So far there was

The first time, when Undyne became Empress (kinda bad)

The second time, when Undyne became a gym teacher (kinda good but she picked on me)

The third time, when we went to the surface (good)

The fourth time, when Sans left and took all the books (bad)

The fifth time, when Frisk killed people and Undyne saved me (REALLY BAD)

The sixth time, when Mrs. Toriel became queen (good)

The seventh time, when we went to the surface except for Undyne and Papyrus (kinda good)

That's seven times, I think. I'm gonna mark it down every time I wake up, even though it won't show up again. But the second thing is I'm worried that if I ever get out of this day, I won't realize it. Every time I wake up it's startin to feel the same and I don't wanna go crazy like that time on MTT when Mettaton had to hula hoop for an hour and when he stopped he didn't know where he was (that was a weird episode, but I kinda liked it!) I'm gonna go ask Sans about it.

MK

* * *

Hey, Di!

Sans just told me how I can figure out if I've just woke up! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself! All I need to do is keep telling him that he's the legendary fartmaster, and if he hasn't heard it before, it means I've just woke up! It's perfect! I also asked him when I'm gonna stop wakin up, but he just smiled and said "sorry kid. You're only allowed one question." And he just left. I'll have to ask him next time.

Wait heres frisk gotta go

* * *

...

* * *

9

I asked Sans when I was gonna stop wakin up like I told you last time but he just said "When you stop setting your alarm". I felt really mad, but more at myself cuz I wasted my question. I'm gonna have to wait until next time to ask another!

* * *

...

* * *

10

Something's goin on with the Psycho Strength. Usually I wake up after Mr Dreemur dies (I found out that's whats been happenin each time, but I'm not sad cuz it doesn't last) but this time I woke up right after Frisk ran away from me on the bridge (I'm fine. Undyne saved me again!). I would've asked Sans about it, but I didn't wanna waste my question like last time. Instead I asked him if he thinks Frisk has the Psycho Strength, cuz I know they do, but I wanted to know for sure. He just said that Frisk would be able to tell me, and that made me really angry cuz he KNOWS that Frisk wouldn't tell me. But he then looked at my diary and suddenly said that we needed to have a party. It was really fun! Papyrus made this weird thing that he kept sayin was spaghetti but it kept starin at me and growling, but Sans threw hotdogs in the air and I caughtem in my mouth! And then UNDYNE CAME! Can you believe it?! She looked really bored, and all she said was "happy birthday, kid" and left (my birthday isn't for three months, I think. Do these days count?) but she totally came! It was the best day ever!

MK

* * *

...

* * *

11

I asked why I keep wakin up at weird times to Sans and he said that I need to "get to bed on time." That's the second time he's made that joke about me wakin up! I'm startin to get sick of Sans' answers but he's the only person who's different here. I try to talk to the other kids and they just kept sayin the same things. At first it was really cool cuz I could pretend to read their minds but that just creeped them out and they'd push me over. Now they're just creeped out whenever I'm around.

It's not fair. I wanna feel normal again, but I can't cuz I know everything that's gonna happen. The only people that don't think I'm weird are Sans and Frisk, and Frisk doesn't even talk!

* * *

...

* * *

12

You might wonder why I keep following Frisk to Waterfall, especially since they might kill me or let me fall off a bridge. Well first it lets me see Undyne again (duh!) and second it's the only part of the day that feels new. I never know what's gonna happen when I follow Frisk. Will they carry an umbrella for me? Will they let me get wet? Will they take an umbrella, then suddenly go the wrong way? Will they take 2 umbrellas and leave 1 at Undyne's puzzle (alot of these have umbrellas for some reason)? I never know until it happens! And now their insult is SUPER lame, because I've heard it before. It doesn't make it any better when I have to insult them, though.

I've given up askin Sans questions, cuz I'm not gonna get any answers, just stupid jokes about sleepin. I'm still callin him the legendary fartmaster though, just in case.

MK

* * *

...

* * *

13

I miss my parents. It's been nearly 2 weeks now, and I haven't seen them. It's not like I don't wanna. I just don't get to see them on this day, I guess. And now since this day keeps repeating, I won't see them. I wonder if they miss me?

I just realized. They never will.


	7. RUN SIXTEEN?

STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID! I forgot I told Sans that he's the legendary fartmaster, and I told him again! He just looked at me for a couple of minutes and I just ran off! How could I forget about telling him?! I'm such a doofus!

* * *

...

* * *

16?

I'm startin to go crazy like Mettaton with the hula hoops. Last time I never wrote down the number so I don't know what day it is. I asked Sans what day it was and he said "September 7th". I was so mad I fired bullets at him! I know I should'ntve, but I was so angry, and it doesn't matter since I'll wake up and he won't remember it right? Besides, the bullets never hit him! He just flashed his eyes really creepy and moved away! But this time it wasn't creepy like Sans, it was almost like Killer Frisk. I started crying cuz I was so scared and Sans just stood there with that stupid smile on his face. Then he put his hand on my head and said "I want you to do 4 things for me, kid. Stay alive. Don't hurt anyone. Keep being different. And don't eat yellow snow. Remember that?" I nodded, and he just disappeared. Like, he was just there, and then he wasn't! Was he ever there at all? I'm so scared. I just want this day to end.

* * *

...

* * *

MK To do list

\- Stay alive

\- Don't kill anyone

\- Keep being different

\- Don't eat yellow snow

I'm NAILING the first 2 and the last things but I'm havin trouble with the third. Everything's the same! I tried talking to people, but I got really bored and they stared at me funny. Is that why Frisk always talked to them before? Were they trying to be different too? I don't wanna make that creepy face that Killer Frisk made though. I looked in the mirror, and I'm still lookin just as awesome!

MK

* * *

Yo,

After I walked with Frisk to Undyne (no umbrella, solved Undyne's puzzle, took an umbrella at the cliff and tried to climb up) I talked to this old turtle dude named Mr. Gerson. He's super old, but super cool! He knew Undyne when SHE was a kid, and he TRAINED her! Isn't that COOL?! I asked if he could train me, but he just laughed. Maybe he'll say yes next time.

Then I sat on a little dock. It's really far out, and hard to find, but I can climb ANYTHING. It's really quiet here. I like it.

I guess this counts as bein different, huh? Yeah! All 4 complete! Mission success for Monster Kid!

* * *

...

* * *

Yo,

I hung out with the bird dudes today for my different check (or DC, for cool kids!). They're actually pretty neat. The blue one's name is Snowdrake and he keeps tellin these really lame jokes that remind me of Sans before I got the Psycho Strength, and the green one's name is Chilldrake and he keeps tellin me to skip school cuz it "rots my brain". It's not like I'd learn anything if I went now. I was havin so much fun that I almost missed Frisk leavin to the umbrellas!

MK

* * *

...

* * *

Sup, Di?

Just found a new way to get my DC up! I was walkin real far from Snowdin and I met a Snowman. It told me to take a piece of it real far away, and I knew just where to take it! I accidentally swallowed it halfway to Snowdin (Snowmen taste really good!) but it was ok with lettin me take another piece. I finally made it to the dock and I dropped the piece in the water. It looked really happy!

MK

* * *

...

* * *

Hey, Di

So I went back to that Snowman to do my DC, but this time I messed up. I wanted to see what would happen if I ate both snowpieces that it gave me. It just got really depressed. I feel bad, but at least it won't last, right? And I did my DC, right?

* * *

...

* * *

NO NO NO I KILLED IT I KILLED THE SNOWMAN I BROKE THE THE RULE IT KEPT SCREAMING TO STOP AND I JUST KEPT EATIN I WANTED TO SEE WHAT WOLD HAPPEN AND NOW ITS DEAD AND I CANT TELL IF THE SNOW IS THE SNOWMAN OR JUST SNOW

* * *

Hey,

I told Sans about the rules, and that I broke one. I didn't tell him which one cuz I'm still alive and I showed my tongue and it wasn't yellow so he knows which one I broke, and I didn't tell him who I killed just in case he knew the Snowman. He asked me who it was anyway, and I whispered it to him. He then told me to tell him this every time I wake up, along with he's the legendary fartmaster. Why does he want me to do that? I already feel guilty about it! I'm not gonna do it. It's not like he'll know.


	8. RUN

Yo,

It's gettin harder and harder to be different. I haven't talked to the Snowman since I killed it, and I haven't talked to Sans either. I think he knows something's up though. He keeps lookin at me funny. The only thing I do now is play Ball Game, but even that's gettin old. After I got Red 2 times in a row, all the other kids called me a cheater and pushed me over.

* * *

...

* * *

Yo,

I spend most of the time at that dock now. Right after Frisk leaves the bridge I go over there and look at the water. Sometimes I hear that everyone's going to New Home and I tag along, and sometimes all the others are missing, and then Frisk has that creepy Killer face and know where they are. All of these things feel like they should be bigger than they seem, but they're not. I've just seen them too many times, I guess.

MK

* * *

...

* * *

I'm soooo bored. Every day's the same. The only thing that changes is Frisk with that umbrella, and even that's gettin old. I tried to ask Frisk about the Psycho Strength, but they don't answer, duh. There's only 2 things I haven't done yet, and I'm NOT doin the first thing cuz I'm not breakin the rules again. So next time I wake up, I'm gonna follow Frisk. I don't care what happens. I wanna see what they do that makes this day repeat, so I can stop them.

MK

* * *

...

* * *

Yo,

So before I left Snowdin, I said goodbye to everybody. I should'ntve bothered, cuz they all just said the same things. The kids pushed me over, Papyrus complimented my diary, Lady Garf scolded me. Nobody changed. But that's not why I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted to say goodbye to Sans. After I told him he was the legendary fartmaster, I told him EVERYTHING that I could remember about this day (or month? A year?) from it starting when Undyne became empress, to when I realized I had Psycho Strength, to the first time I met Killer Frisk, to when I killed the Snowman, all the way up to now. I said that I made up my mind and I was gonna follow Frisk no matter what, and that I did so much for him that he had to do something for me cuz that's what friends do. And I told him to remember me. Even if he couldn't remember anything else, cuz I told him about his secret lab that he hid in the back of his house that had all these weird equations in it and if he was smart enough for that he could find a way to remember. I said I wasn't gonna ask him again so he needed to do it right the first time (I also told him to tell Lady Garf that I was gonna keep these books). We stared at each other for a long time before he disappeared.

Anyway, I'm on the bridge watchin Frisk fight Undyne. I chose to follow them when we'd go to the surface and that only seems to happen when Frisk acts real nice, so I waited until they visited Sans' house and didn't look all creepy. They're also holding a notebook, but I know it's not like mine. They only carry it when they're really good or really bad.

MK

* * *

It's boiling in here! Whenever we went to New Home we took this weird elevator so the others wouldn't melt, but it's so HOT here! I have to hold my diary differently cuz the metal spine is burnin my mouth! I got here before Frisk, so I'm currently writin this in Dr. Alphys' lab to cool off. It's really weird. It's really dark, but there's all these cat human figures and a treadmill that makes me trip. I'm hidin in WHOA I JUST HEARD METTATON! Does he work with Dr. Alphys? Thats so cool! It sounds like they're doin that quiz show I heard about. Only Sans' house has a tv so I didn't see it. Maybe I should've watched it when I had the chance. It sounds like Frisk is really bad at it! Wouldn't they know all the answers? Oh now Dr. Alphys is answering! It looks like Mettaton doesn't like that though. He's askin another question, and OH! I know this one! It's Undyne! I see them at the beach whenever we reach the surface! What? Asgore? Like, Asgore Dreemur? But that's wrong! I'm callin out, but Mettaton just keeps talking! That's not the right answer! Wait, now the show's over? I think he just left. Oh no I hear Dr. Alphys comin i cant let her know im here I gotta do somethin

* * *

Where am I?

It's really dark in here, and I can't find my dictiunary. I pressed a button and the room just kept spinnin real fast and I just blacked out. Did I wake up?

It smells weerd down here, and it's wet too. I found a key on the floor and I opened up a door and it's even darker. Maybe I should just wait until I wake up back in Snowdin. This place is freakin me out.

* * *

WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! I jus saw Snowdrake but he was all melted and groaning. I shot bullets at him and he just screamed and walkd away and I culd hear him moaning. I just ran and ran and now im on this bridge with a big scary head and it looks like the brij I fall down on all the time and I just wanna go home and see my parents and my sister and I don't want the psycho stre_

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...


	9. Gone

What happened…?

I saw a Monster, and tripped over the bridge, and now I'm back on the bridge?

My head hurts real bad…

Did I do it? Did I stop the Psycho Strength…?

Wow, even the diary looks weerd. It's all gray now.

* * *

That Monster was still there when I looked up…

But it never moved at me like last time.

Am I a ghost?

MTT had a ghost episod once. But they were all rainbows and had funky music.

All I see is gray.

* * *

That elevator's working now…

And I found my dictionary too.

Dr. Alphys isn't here though. Maybe she's on the surface?

* * *

I just saw a big flash of light.

It kinda hurt my eyes, but everything's still grey.

I think I beat the Psycho Strength!

But how come I feel like something is missing…?

* * *

Something is VERY WRONG.

I went to Snowdin, and couldn't talk to anyone.

Nobody heard me, and I went right through people…

And then I saw MYSELF…

I was running around, smiling and laughing.

I didn't have my diary.

* * *

Sans knows.

I know Sans knows.

There's two reasons why I know Sans knows…

One is that when he looked at me he stared at me for a couple of minutes.

It was the closest thing to shock I've even seen from him.

Second is what I found in his lab…

There's a drawing of me inside…

It says "Don't Forget."

* * *

I spend my days at the dock now.

I can't stand looking at that other me.

In some horrible way, I got my wish…

Now I don't wake up.

I think Frisk knows about what happened too…

Because they once visited me.

I told them about all that happened.

They've always been a good listener.

Then they left.

But they came back with an umbrella…

They remembered how much I loved that.

* * *

Well, that's it.

I don't really know what else to do.

I've done everything here, and even if I could interact with others, I'm not breaking any rules.

I've found out how this story ends for others who do that. It's not pretty.

I don't want to make my situation any worse than it is.

So, I guess all that's left to say is…

If somebody somehow is reading this…

Somebody besides me…

Please forget about me.

Everyone else already has…

And I can tell it's eating Sans up.

So don't look for me.

Just be happy with the yellow one instead.

* * *

Oh…

And if you do decide to look…

And if we do end up meeting…

Please…

Don't tell my parents I'm here.


End file.
